


the end is the beginning is the end

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: it's time for jack to say goodbye.





	

“I’m not very good at this.

“It’s always been a case of me telling you stories, never listening to yours. You’d tell me something important and I’d always feel stupid for never having heard it before. But let me tell you one more story, because I don’t think I can keep this one in.

“I’m lonely without you for the first time in my life. I’m actually lonely – I’m not just alone. Even here, with hundreds of people around me, thousands for me to take care of, I’m lonely.

“This isn’t me begging you to come back or cursing the heavens for what has already come to pass. But I thought you should know, you made a mark on me, for better or for worse, and I’ll always have you with me. Wherever I go, whatever I do, whomever I save. I know I have you. And you have to believe that when I get to where you are – if I get to where you are – it’ll be just like it was during the best years of our lives. That’s a promise, and you know I keep my promises.

“I love you, Estelle. I always did. I know you figured it out – smart enough to find faeries, smart enough to pin me – and I want you to know that you’re always – always – a part of me.”  
Ianto placed a tentative hand on Jack’s shoulder, sensing that it was perhaps the right time, and rubbed gently in condolence, once, twice, before dropping it back to his side. Jack was silent for a moment, looking around the crowded centre stoically. He breathed deeply, sighed, once, and rubbed a hand across his face before turning back to meet Ianto’s eyes.

“You probably think I’m nuts, telling her goodbye in the middle of the Red Dragon centre.” Ianto arched a single eyebrow.

“I think no such thing,” he murmured. “If this is where you needed it, then it is fitting to her memory. I don’t have to know why.”

“Yes, you do,” Jack pressed. “I promised her a bowling night when I came back pretending to be my son, and I never took her on it.”

“You never took me on a proper date either,” Ianto said back, quietly, calmly. “I can hardly find it within myself to hold that against you. I highly doubt she did.” He quirked a half-smile, just the corner of his mouth twitching up. “But I know she appreciates that you thought of her.” Jack frowned and turned away again, perfectly aware how sensible Ianto was being and also aware of how much he didn’t care at the moment.

“Still,” he murmured.

“Yes,” Ianto replied. “Yes.”  



End file.
